


You Tell Him You Were Raped - Calum

by MoistCalum



Series: 5sos Random Imagines and Preferences [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistCalum/pseuds/MoistCalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You confess to your boyfriend that you've been raped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tell Him You Were Raped - Calum

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trying to turn rape into a romantic scene, and I'm writing this only to show that it. is. never. the. victim's. fault.   
> A person (and by person I mean both boy and girl) should be able to feel safe even going around completely naked, and never blame it on the clothes or drunken state. That said, hope you enjoy the preference.

"Is this dress okay?" You asked him.   
"Want me to be honest?" Calum sighed.  
You frown, but nod. "I think it's too short. Way too short" He emphasised with a disapproving look. To you the dress was perfect, reaching barely three inches over your knee.  
"Don't be silly, Cal, I've worn way shorter dresses" You try to reason with him, apparently with no success. In fact, he just shook his head, adding "I don't really like it when you dress this slutty".   
You knew he didn't mean it as an insult, but it still hurt a bit. "Cal, you know that no matter what I wear I'll always be faithful. What are you worried about?"  
Calum took a step forward and a big breath. "I know that, I just don't want other guys to get bad ideas" He admitted sounding almost defeated.   
"Who cares about the other guys" You scoffed turning around to look into the mirror to fix your hair.   
"Don't you get it?!" Calum caught you off by surprise raising his voice. "I don't need you to get raped just because you wore that fucking dress".

This really hurt. The fact that he was saying that it would have been your fault if someone hurt you was the most horrible thing he could ever do. It wasn't true. No matter how one is dressed, boy or girl, drunk or sober, it's not the victim's fault and you knew it all too well. 

"It doesn't matter what I wear, if someone wants to rape me he will anyways" You almost yelled, awful memories coming into your mind. 

"That's not true at all, that dress is just asking for it!" Calum replied harshly, unaware of what absurdities he was spitting out and how much that hurt to hear.

"Then why did I get raped even if I wasn't wearing 'slutty' clothes?!" You yelled before realising that you had just spilled your deepest secret. You felt tears pool at your eyes and desperately tried to push them back, barely succeeding while whispering a quick "I'll get changed" and hurry upstairs into your room.  
Calum was left speechless, but was quick to follow you up into your room.

"Honey, I-" he began, starting to realise how insensible his words had been.   
"It's fine, Calum, it's okay" You mumbled weakly. "No, Y/N, it's not okay at all. Who-Who was it?" he pleaded not even bothering to hide the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.  
You wanted to tell him about it, to finally have someone to help you forget, but you were scared he would freak out and get all overprotective.   
For the moment being, you just shyly walked up to him and hugged him, feeling instantly a tiny bit better when he wrapped his arms around you. You just stayed there, both crying quietly waiting for you to be ready to open up about it.   
"I didn't mean all that" Calum croaked sniffling a bit and rubbing your back, "I'm sorry"  
"I know you didn't, don't worry" You replied detaching yourself from the hug and sitting on your bed, Calum joining you almost instantly.   
You heart melted when he picked one of your hands in his, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb in a conforting manner. "If you don't want me to ask questions it's okay, you can just say whatever crosses your mind or we can just lay here and watch movi-"  
"I will tell you about it, I'm just very confused. And I'm sorry I've kept it from you and rejected you without telling you why" you sighed sadly, remembering all the times Calum got a little bit too touchy and you had to stop him telling him you weren't ready. Calum nodded and just smiled a bit to encourage you.

"So, uh... well, I was in year 10 and I was failing chemistry" I started, studying his hardened expression, "My teacher assigned me a tutor and he was two years older than me and, uhm, he was the most popular guy in the school. The second time he came to my house to help me, we were alone because my mom was still at work.  
All of a sudden he stopped sp-speaking and he... he made me lay down on the bed. I, I didn't know what to do and I told him to stop but he didn't listen. I f-felt so stupid because every girl wanted to h-have sex with him, you know, but I didn't like it" I said between small hiccups, absent-mindedly playing with Calum's shirt's hem.   
"Didn't you tell anyone?" He asked brushing a stray piece of hair away from my face.   
I nodded but explained, "My best friend... she told me that I was a slut a-and to stop being childish because I probably asked for it"   
Calum unconsciously raised his voice, making you jump slightly, "No, no, that's bullshit okay? It's not your fault at all. Never feel like it is, please honey.  
I can't promise you I'll be there forever to protect you, but please know that you can tell me anything. You don't know how sorry I am you had to go through that alone. No one deserves to be forced doing anything against their will"

You started crying at his demonstration of how much he cared about you and at the same time felt like you could really overcome it all, together.

You decided to ditch that party, Calum laughing when you broke the silence by saying "Can we watch Monsters & Co?"


End file.
